This invention relates to a mounting hardware that can be used with a hard tonneau cover for a pick up truck. In particular, this invention relates to a hinge and mounting brackets for attaching a tonneau cover to a pick up truck.
Hard tonneau covers are commercially available for covering the bed of a pick up truck. Typically, the tonneau cover is mounted to the truck box by a hinge so it can be opened and closed, allowing access to the truck box. The axis of the hinge is either parallel to the cross axis near the front of the box or parallel to the fore/aft axis of the vehicle.
Several types of hinging methods have been devised with a piano style hinge being most frequently used hinge system for the tonneau application. The piano style hinge is simple and performs the hinge function well. However, sealing between the tonneau and the truck box remains a problem.
The sealing problem is especially apparent when the hinge centerline is located on the front wall of the truck bed. The piano hinge occupies a portion or most of the available space on the top surface of the front truck wall. As a result, there is very little room for the placement of the seal in and around the hinge area. Consequently, the seal is either discontinued on either side of the hinge, is passed through the hinge or routed such that it is positioned ahead of the hinge. In the first case, the seal is discontinuous and has a high likelihood of leaking. In the second and third case, a continuous seal is achieved. However in the second case, the seal is pinched when the tonneau cover is closed and in the third case, the seal is pinched when the tonneau cover is open. The resulting repetitive pinching will reduce the integrity and usable lifespan of the seal.
In an effort to address these problems, other types of hinges for tonneau covers have been used. For example, scissor hinges have been used. For a scissor hinge, a pair of links are pivotally connected. The forward ends of each link are pivotally connected, while the opposite ends are slidably connected to the truck bed and the tonneau cover, respectively. The hinge will allow the hard tonneau cover to lift vertically relative to the track bed. This type of hinge avoids the cyclic compression problem experienced in other hinge types. However, a tonneau cover utilizing this type of hinge is awkward to close unless the closing force is applied on the center line of the tonneau cover. The reason for this is that at least two hinges are required per tonneau cover and that each hinge operates independently.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a pivotable tonneau cover for a storage area of a pickup truck which includes a complete sealing area between the tonneau cover and the upper edge of the bed box. The hinge for the tonneau cover should be of a suitable and reinforced design in order to accommodate the relatively large size and weight of a typical hard tonneau cover. The hinge should also maintain a stable position of the tonneau cover during opening and closing of the tonneau cover. Finally, the hinge should be designed such that the tonneau cover is lifted upward and curved outward near the pivot point such that the seal does not significantly compress or excessively wear against the edge of the bed box.
The disadvantages of the prior art may be overcome by providing a hinge assembly which mounts a hard tonneau cover onto a vehicle having a storage area. The assembly has a moveable hinge portion adapted mounting on the tonneau cover and a stationary hinge portion adapted for mounting to the vehicle. A guided member co-acts with a guiding member for pivotally mounting the tonneau cover to the vehicle about an axis of rotation between a closed position. The guiding member positions the axis of rotation of the tonneau cover forwardly and away from of an upper edge of the storage area allowing the forward edge of the tonneau cover to lift thereby minimizing damage to the peripheral seal.
The subject invention therefore provides a pivotable tonneau cover for a storage area of a pickup truck which includes a complete sealing area between the tonneau cover and an upper edge of a bed box. In other words, the hinge does not interfere with a seal disposed on the tonneau cover.
The hinge for the tonneau cover includes moveable and stationary hinge portions which are suitably designed in order to accommodate the relatively large size and weight of a typical hard tonneau cover. The hinge portions also maintain a stable position of the tonneau cover during opening and closing of the tonneau cover.